


Crazy Dances and Even Crazier Looks

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crazy, CrazyDancing, Destruction, Edgar - Freeform, Edgar the Pug, Face Reveal, Home, House Cleaning, M/M, Masks, PewdieCry - Freeform, WeirdLooks, dance, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: When Cry opened the door to the house he and his boyfriend, Felix, shared, the last thing he expected was to see his boyfriend twerking upside down on the couch. Cry, though his face was obscured by his mask, dropped to the floor, mouth open in shock. The house was a mess.





	Crazy Dances and Even Crazier Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Felix and Cry/Ryan are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the PewdieCry community.

Music blasted about the room as Felix jumped from the couch to the armchairs. “WHOOOOOOOO!” he cried, shaking his but along with the music. “The floor is lava!!!” Felix cried, knocking several items off of the coffee table in the living room.

“I’m king of the world!!! Edgar, I’m king!” Felix cried, piling the pillows around himself like a fort before busting through it shouting, “RAWR!!! I’m a monster!!!” The pillows flew about the room, one connecting with a shelf and bringing down both it and its contents. Another stray pillow flew towards Edgar, sending the poor pug flying backwards. 

The ordeal continued for several more minutes as Felix continued to jump from object to object, destroying everything in his path. By the time he was done, the living room was unrecognizable. 

When the music changed, Felix found himself in a different room and proceeded to do the same as he had to the living room, destroying everything in his path while playing a silly game. The pattern continued till the house was in a state of disarray, Felix oblivious to the mess he’d created.

When Cry opened the door to the house he and his boyfriend, Felix, shared, the last thing he expected was to see his boyfriend twerking upside down on the couch. Cry, though his face was obscured by his mask, dropped to the floor, mouth open in shock. The house was a mess.

“FFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Cry shouted towards the dancing male.

Felix stopped twerking and looked over to Cry. Felix smiled before saying, “Hey bro! You’re home! I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

Cry sighed, “I leave for an hour to get groceries and I come back to the house looking like this…”

“What are you talking about?” Felix asked. Cry gestured to the mess around them. Felix stopped shaking his butt and looked around. “Whoh! How did that happen?” he asked.

Cry shook his head. “I don’t know. How about you tell me Felix.” Cry said, looking directly into Felix’s eyes.

Felix looked back to where he assumed Cry’s eyes were, though he couldn’t be perfectly sure. “I don’t know. I was just dancing around, having fun.”

“I understand that but… Really Felix… How do you miss this!” Cry asked, gesturing to the mass of destruction around him.

Felix scratched his head, “Uh… No idea…” 

Cry shook his head, “Okay, well… Help me put the groceries away and then I’ll help you clean the house… I have no doubt there is more waiting for me.” Felix nodded his head as Cry entered the kitchen. Once again, his mouth fell open. “What did you in here Felix?!” Cry asked.

Felix scratched his head again, “You know, honestly, you should expect this… I really don’t know.” Cry sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

“Okay, let’s get cleaning.” Cry said, putting away the groceries and rolling up his sleeves, mask slightly ajar. 

The two then set off the the task of cleaning the living room, righting the overturned furniture and fixing the busted objects. When the living room looked decently presentable, both males fell onto the couch, exhausted. “Well… That was something… And it only took us, TWO HOURS!!!” Cry shouted.

“It’s not that bad.” Felix comforted. 

Cry shook his head, “Felix, there are still at least three rooms to clean! Why did you have to make such a mess?”

“No idea bro. I just go with the flow.” Felix laughed, standing up. “We still have three more rooms to clean. Let’s get started. 

After a combined total of six more hours, the kitchen had been righted, the bedroom looked decent, the bathroom was cleaner and their shared gaming space was nice and neat. When the two finished, they found themselves in the beanbag chairs in their gaming room. 

“I swear Felix… I’m going to need to get a babysitter just for you…” Cry sighed, taking his mask off. Felix began to stare at Cry’s face. Even though the two lived together, seeing Cry’s face was a treat. “I mean… Who destroys a house like that?” Cry asked before interrupting himself, “Wait, stop. Don’t answer that. The answer is you… And… Felix, are you even listening?” Cry began waving his hand in front of Felix’s face, trying to get his attention.

“Felix… Felix! Hello, earth to Felix!” Cry said as he slapped Felix across the face. Felix cried out as Cry’s hand connected with his face. He then looked sheepishly at Cry.

“Sorry Cry… I just… I never see your face.” Felix admitted. Cry laughed before sealing his lips to Felix’s in a small soft kiss. When he pulled away, he gave Felix a small smile.

“Next time, please don’t destroy the house, okay.” Cry smiled.

Felix chuckled, “No promises Cry. No promises."


End file.
